A Stone Kiss
by Whitehorse102
Summary: The Seven demigods from both Camp Half Blood, and Camp Jupiter have traveled to Rome, but a crash landing leaves our heroes in front of an Aphrodite shrine, and inside is a task that would make all couples blush!
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?" Asked Jason, his blade glinting in the low light.

Percy shrugged.

"It's too dark to see anything." Hazel complained, leaning on Frank, as far away from Leo as possible.

Piper looked deadly serious. "I feel like I've been here before. I should know this place."

The other six demi-gods stared at her.

"I can't place a name, I can only say that this place is filled with love." Piper shrugged.

"Filled with love?" Leo looked accusingly at Percy and Annabeth, then Jason and Piper, then Hazel and Frank.

"Correct you are, my dear!" The voice made all of the demigods jump, and raise their weapons. Suddenly, torches light up the hall, and showed they were in an old, almost destroyed Roman building. Two stone circles were elevated next to a statue of a stone women.

"An automation." Annabeth whispered, pointing to the girl on the statue.

"You sure?" Percy asked.

"Definitely." Leo nodded.

The stone woman clasped her hands together. "There you go! Dears, will you do me a favor?"

"Depends." Frank said cautiously.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

The stone women pointed to the stone on her left, where a couple made of stone was kissing. The other was empty. "See, this building is one of Aphrodite's shrines, where love flows throughout the building!" She gestured widely. "Which is why, daughter of Aphrodite, you sensed the love in the air. See, if a stone couple isn't kissing on one of these platforms, the love in the world will collapse, and endless hatred and violence will spread."

"Lovely." Piper groaned.

"Oh, but it's not, dear." The statue sighed. "These two have been kissing for over three thousand years, so, I would like a couple from one of you, to take their place on the empty stone."

"Say what?" Piper gasped. "We can't! WE have to finish the quest!"

"Oh, but I'm not finished, dear. These two just need a break. The girl, Julia, is a daughter of Aphrodite, and she can hold out a while. This is the most powerful kiss in the world, after all. But, even she gets tired. The male part won't have his energy drained, it's the female you must worry about. If their not a daughter of Aphrodite, their energy goes much quicker. I'd say three hours before they would have to black out. But, dears, can you do that? Could one of your couples just step on this one, kiss for three hours, and call it a day?" She gave them a puppy dog look.

All of them exchanged bewildered glances. "What would happen if we said no?" Piper managed.

The statue shrugged. "You know, people would end up hating each other so much, they would all kill each other off!" She said it cheerfully. She pointed a the group. "Now…Let's see….Who has the strongest love connection?" She clicked her tongue against her mouth, then snapped her fingers, and stopped at Annabeth and Percy.

Both of them blushed. "Uh…"

"Yep! Has to be them. Daughter of Athena, and son of Poseidon. Wonderful! Please step up here." She gestured to the empty stone.

Percy and Annabeth gulped, and looked at Piper.

She was nodding. "Sorry guys, but, you'll have to. I mean, we definitely don't want people killing each other."

"I..i suppose…" Annabeth locked eyes with Percy.

Percy nodded. "Let's do it." He and Annabeth grabbed hands as they walked onto the stone. When they were on, they faced each other. Annabeth put her arms around Percy's neck , and Percy grabbed her waist.

"This is going to be so cute!" The automation cried. "But, heads up. When you kiss, and turn to stone you will be able to communicate through thoughts. You won't know what is going on around you. SO, hopefully, three hours will pass quick!" She pointed her stony finger at the rest of the group. "Don't touch them while there in this form. IN three hours, make sure Julia and Jacob are back and kissing. They might fight, but force them if you have too. Okay, enjoy yourselves, dear!" She clapped her hands.

Percy and Annabeth looked in each other's eyes. "You ready?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, Seaweed Brain. Now just kiss me." They moved in, and as soon as their lips touched, stone spread from their lips to their toes, until, Percy and Annabeth had become statues. While they did that, the automation froze onc more, and Julia and Jacob unfroze, they broke apart, and looked around.

Piper clenched her teeth. "Thanks a lot, mom. This will be a waste of time." She muttered, but she and the group moved ot Julia and Jacob. They kept glancing at Percy and Annabeth, but, they seemed perfectly fine.

Three hours later, Jason shoved Jacob onto the stone next to Julia. Leo charged into him, and pushed him right into Julia. Their lips met, and immediately they froze into stone. Percy and Annabeth broke apart, and Annabeth fainted. Percy caught her, and carefully dragged her off the stone. Leo whistled. "Some kiss."

Percy nodded, looking a bit bewildered. He stared down at Annabeth, his eyes warm. "Come on. Let's get going." He gathered up his girlfriend in his arms, and followed the group out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So, going through reviews for Stone Kiss, and Child Of Kronos...thx! I kno it was just a request, but it was a great idea! It honestly hadn't even crossed my mind. But, now it has. Thanks! FOr everyone else, two things: **

**1, you have Child Of Kronos to thank for this continuation**

**2, Remember, Review! ;)**

"Unbelievable." Piper muttered. She looked around, her arms crossed. "Mother!" She cried. Her voice echoed in the shrine. The only difference in the shrine was the stone was a different color, and the couple on the pedestal was different.

Percy and Annabeth were blushing madly. "Again?" Annabeth squeaked. They didn't seem sure whether to be happy or upset.

Piper rolled her eyes. She unsheathed her knife, and walked over to the stone couple. The girl looked like a nymph, and the boy a satyr. Not any she knew, and she highly doubted it was Percy's friend Grover and his girlfriend. She tapped the pedestal with her blade. "Not you guys. I think I'm figuring out how this whole thing works."

"Huh?" Leo asked. He slumped. He was getting sick of Aphrodite shooting them down, and having to repair the poor Argo 2.

"Mom's got three of these major temples. Like the first statue said, we give the kissers a break, then about three hours later, we make them get kissy kissy again." She crossed her arms. "But Percy and Annabeth can't keep going. Annabeth, aren't you still feeling a little dizzy? And that was a week ago."

Annabeth nodded slowly.

"There you have it." She sighed. "So. Hazel and Frank? Or me and Jason?"

All three blushed. Hazel and Frank looked at each other, they're eyes as wide as owls(Athena would be jealous). "Uh…"

Jason, madly blushing stepped forward. "I think we should do it."

Piper raised her eyebrows, and hoped she wasn't blushing.

Jason tugged on his shirt collar. "I mean…well, Hazel and Frank have only been a couple for a little while. We've been longer. So, yeah."

Piper wanted to laugh at her boyfriend's expression. She held out her hand, and he slipped it into his.

"Careful, Piper." Percy warned. "It's a weird feeling."

Annabeth squeezed his arm. "Not exactly _bad, _but it's not totally comfortable. Stone gets kinda, well it was warm…"

Piper laughed out loud. "Alright, I get it." She pointed her dagger to Leo. "You, fix the Argo." She pointed to Hazel and Frank. "Since Annabeth is still weak, you guys make sure my half-sister and the satyr don't run off." She looked up at the roof. As she watched, a small stone fell from the roof, and clattered on the ground. There were bigger holes, and lots of piles of debris all around. "Percy and Annabeth, this place is ready to fall apart. Since we'll be made of stone, you make sure we don't crack or get crushed."

They all saluted. Leo ran off, glad to get away.

Piper took a depp breath, and Jason helped her up on the empty pedestal. She sheathed her dagger, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You ready?" She asked.

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess." He hugged her waist, and they closed they eyes as they kissed. Just like with Percy and Annabeth, they slowly turned to stone. On the other other pedestal, the satyr and nymph turned back to human.

Hazel and Frank rushed forward, and Percy and Annabeth stared at the picture of Jason and Piper kissing. "Did we look that cool?" Annabeth asked.

Percy snorted, and stared at her. "Do you really care?"

She blushed, and squeezed Percy's hand. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's make sure they don't get killed."

Three hours later, Hazel and Frank tackled the satyr and nymph into each other on the pedestal. They turned to stone as they're lips met, and Jason and Piper turned back to human. They separated. "Well." Jason said awkwardly. He hopped off the pedestal, looking flustered. He helped Piper down. "Did Leo get the ship fixed?"

Percy cocked his head at Piper. "How come you're not drained?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite, remember?" She waved her knife. "Anyways, did he?"

"UH, yeah." Hazel said.

"Then let's get going before this place totally falls apart." Jason and Piper walked off-as if nothing had happened.

Annabeth pouted. "They don't have to brag."

Percy laughed, and draped his arm around her. "Don't worry. Piper's hard, but Jason is totally flustered. We can tease him, easy."

The couples walked out of the shrine.

But Hazel and Frank felt uneasy. Piper had said that there was three shrines. They'd been to two…what if Aphrodite made them take another unexpected pit stop?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup? Here is the next part of A Stone Kiss! Yay! So, obviously, lots of Frazel in this chapter. You will feel sympathy for poor Leo, spoiler. But i don't know what i can do for him! I ship him and Echo, and i'm wondering about maybe possibly LeoxCalypso ship, but i can't do that unless she shows up in HoH nxt fall! ;( Idk who i can pair him with. Maybe Aprodite will actually be nice to the poor boy, and give him someone to love in the next book! Also, Everybody's Got Somebody But Me by HUnter Hayes is a real song. Check it out, if you feel as if your a forever alone person! ;) Til next time! Remember, Review!**

All the demigods let out a groan. "Your turn." Annabeth said, staring at Hazel and Frank.

Both blushed. "Um…"

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'll be on the Argo, if you need me." He turned and walked away, whistling. The tune sounded suspiciously like _Everybody's Got Somebody But Me_ By Hunter Hayes.

Piper sighed. "Poor Leo."

"He'll be alright." Jason said. "Come on. Frank and Hazel, the quicker you do this, the faster we're getting out of here."

Both gulped.

"Just go!" Annabeth ushered. "I promise you it's not that bad."

It took a little coaxing, but Hazel and Frank finally got on the pedestal. Frank looked uncomrtable. "Um…should I put my hands on your hip or-" He was cut off as Hazel threw her arms around him, and kissed him.

Good thing they were turning to stone, or Frank might have fallen off the pedestal.

Piper stared at them as Jason and Percy caught the other two lovers on the other pedestal. She looked at Annabeth. "Did we look that weird?"

Annabeth laughed. "I don't think _Leo _would look that weird."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Uh, hello?" Percy waved his sword for attention. He pointed at the two down on the ground at their feet. "Wanna help?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Three hours later, Piper grabbed the lovers by the back of their heads, and forced them to kiss. "Okay!" She called. "That girl is a worse sister then Drew." An idea occurred to her. "Hey! Maybe we could get Drew to replace one of these girls?!"

Hazel was knocked unconscious, and Frank just barely managed to catch her as they were de-stoned.

Everyone but Piper, Hazel, and Frank rolled their eyes. Jason slung her arm around Piper. "Come on. Let's go coax Leo out of his fetal position."

Frank shifted Hazel so he was giving his girlfriend a piggyback, and they walked out of the shrine for the last time.

….Or Did they?!


End file.
